


I Promise they Won't Hear

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Darkpilot Drabbles, Dirty Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It was supposed to be a lapdance, M/M, Nobody goes sith, Nobody is Dead, but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt based on this <a href="https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/ZYPTYUYXLptMkxS1jbyT2A/142554019686">post</a></p><p>It all started when Poe got a little bit tipsy on Ben's party.</p><p>Having finally passed all his Jedi trainings and soon to graduate as one of the first Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order, General Organa thought it would be totally good and fitting to have a party for her son before the final ceremony.</p><p>Now, don't get him wrong, Poe is certainly having lots of fun in this party. But where the heck is Ben, if he may ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise they Won't Hear

It all started when Poe got a little bit tipsy on Ben's party.

Having finally passed all his Jedi trainings and soon to graduate as one of the first Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order, General Organa thought it would be totally good and fitting to have a party for her son before the final ceremony.

And that party includes all the new Jedi Knights, General Organa and her husband -Han Solo with Chewbacca-, Luke Skywalker, the whole of Resistance and a slightly drunk Poe Dameron and his squadron.

Now, don't get him wrong, Poe is certainly having lots of fun in this party. But where the heck is Ben, if he may ask?

Said Jedi Knight just entered the room, now dressed in a tight black shirt, jeans and combat boots. His lightsaber hanging from his belt. His hair still a bit damp from his shower.

Poe licks his lips and chuckles to himself. Time to give the gift.

The pilot waits until Ben got his drink and started talking with his parents and uncles. He mentally go over his plans again before striding towards the bar and getting himself another drink. Plus another one to be sent for Ben.

He looked over at his boyfriend and winked when Ben stared back at him. A faint blush creeps across Ben's cheeks and Poe chuckles again before sending a smirk at him and turn away.

Poe is finishing his drink when he felt someone take the seat beside him.

"Don't try anything funny, Dameron."

Poe looked over at Han and smiles. Chewbacca let out a loud groan before crossing his arms and glaring down st Poe.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Yeah, why would you?" Han nods and looked as though he's challenging Poe.

The pilot laughs and shook his head. He knows that Han and Chewie approves of his relationship with Ben but they can still get overprotective.

Oh well. Poe sighs.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you will see."

Chewbacca groaned and bared his teeth at Poe before walking away, Han following him and smirking at the other pilot.

Poe waits another minute or two before slipping away at his seat and to the dance floor. He looked around and saw Ben, who's following his every move with that stare of his.

Giving him another smirk, Poe tilts his head at his partner in an invitation as the new song starts to play.

He waited at the center of the dance floor doing nothing until he felt Ben behind him. The jedi leaned down and kissed his neck before whispering.

"What did dad and uncle Chewie said?"

"Don't try anything funny." Poe replied then turned around, wounding his arms around Ben's neck and pulling him close. "I said I won't do anything they'll see."

Then Poe kissed him, tenderly at first. But when Ben pressed his hand at the small of his back and pulled him closer -Poe bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan. The pilot smiles before pulling away.

"No wandering hands, Ben. Keep them on my waist, understand?" Poe said, planting a kiss at Ben's jaw. "Or I'll stop."

Ben gave a shaky nod -the hotness of Poe's body pressed up in his and that demanding voice made him shiver in anticipation. "What are you planning?"

Without answering, Poe started to sway in time with the rhythm of the music. He pulled Ben closer to him, running his hand through the taller man's hair.

"I'll give you a lapdance since I know its in your bucket list." Poe nips at his jedi's ear. "But I guess this will do."

Blushing furiously, Ben tried to say - "Wh- I mean, that's not- it's rea-"

Poe cut him short with another kiss, making Ben gasp. Poe kissed him deeper as he grind their hips together. Gripping at his pilot's waist tighter, Ben moaned and pulled him even closer.

Poe pushed away with a hand on his shoulder and smiles almost wickedly. He looked over at where he knows Ben's parents is staying but they are well covered by the other people -mostly the Resistance- hyping it up in the dance floor.

He gave Ben another peck in the lips before turning around. He let his hand grip at Ben's hair, pulling him down to his shoulders.

"How does it feel, Ben?" Poe almost laughs when he hears the man's breath hitch. "To finally finish your training? Is it fulfilling?"

"Y-yes."

"Hmm. Really?" Poe pushed himself at Ben's broad chest. He leaned his head back and whispers, "How about this? Did you miss me?"

"Fuck, Poe-" Ben slid his right hand up to Poe's side and then the pilot pulled away completely.  
Ben almost staggered forward, and he gaze confusingly at Poe.

"I said keep your hands on my waist. No wandering."

"Right." Ben smiles sheepishly at Poe. "Couldn't resist it." He bites his bottom lip and look up at his pilot through his lashes. "Can we- try again?"

Poe groans and instead, he grabbed Ben's hands and dragged him away from the dance floor. He led them away from the party and into his quarters.

"You're too cute and too tall, you know that, Ben?" Poe said as he pin his jedi on the wall beside the door of his quarters. "Do you really expect you could give me that look - _that look_ and I won't drag you away and keep you to myself?"

Ben gulps, "Poe, they'll see." The jedi tried to motion with his head but Poe leaned in so close, his breath ghosting at Ben's lips.

"Oh I'll make sure they won't see, Ben." Poe bites his lower lip, "I'll make sure I'm the only one who get to see you moaning and gasping and writhing on my bed with pleasure."

"P-poe!" Ben almost shouts, blush creeping from his neck to his face.

The pilot chuckles as he buries his face at Ben's neck, breathing in the scent that is uniquely Ben. Poe placed a kiss at his adam's apple before looking up.

"I promised _they won't see._ Not _they won't hear." P_ oe bites his lower lip and stares at Ben before tilting his head to the side and nips at the jedi's ear. "I bet I can make you scream my name."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me some prompts on my [tumblr](http://www.obsessivelyintrigued.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Sorry, english is not my first language. But I do what I can.


End file.
